Bonne Année
by Izikiel
Summary: Pour ce réveillon du jour de l'an , Kurt et Blaine ont décidé de le passer en amoureux. LEMON


**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et c'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs.

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Blabla:** Un petit Klaine pour ce dernier jour de 2011. :)

**Petite pub:** Ma soeur et moi on c'est à nouveau rejoint pour quelques co-écriture centré sur les warblers. Si ça vous dit, c'est: **"Les Warblers" par Tic-and-Tac**

**Dédicace:** Je dédicace ce texte à une seule personne car sans elle, il ne serait pas là. Donc, merci de m'avoir inspiré avec ton tweet. **Maloutte**, ce texte est pour toi. :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne Année:<strong>

Kurt et Blaine avaient reçu divers invitation de leurs familles et amis, mais le couple les avait toutes déclinées. Ils préféraient passer le réveillon du jour de l'an en amoureux.

C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient tout les deux assis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le canapé, regardant un film romantique. Les restes d'un repas préparé avec soin par Blaine dans l'après midi, refroidissaient sur la table basse à côté de deux coupes de champagne à moitiés vides.

Blaine déposait par moment des petits bisous sur la nuque de Kurt. Il faisait aussi glisser sa main sous le pull du châtain, caressant la peau du ventre, faisant doucement frissonner le jeune homme. Blaine se pencha, prit la télécommande et éteignit le film, mettant une chaine au hasard et baissant le son.

- Blaine! Protesta Kurt. Tu as coupé au meilleur moment!

- On mettra la fin une autre fois. Il est bientôt minuit, je veux voir le feu d'artifice. Dit le jeune homme en s'installant sur les cuisses de Kurt, tournant le dos à la télé.

Kurt haussa un sourcil l'air de dire « Tu veux voir le feu d'artifice? Vraiment? » . Blaine sembla comprendre car il dit:

- Bon, d'accord, je m'en fou du feu d'artifice. C'est toi que je veux voir. Nu.

Blaine sourit à Kurt d'un air innocent avant de se mordre la lèvre en voyant le châtain retirer son haut, dévoilant son torse pâle aux yeux du brun. Kurt retira ensuite le pull de Blaine et l'attira à lui, collant leurs torses. Kurt embrassa Blaine puis déposa tout un tas de baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla.

- Pour un qui veut me voir nu, t'es pas très entreprenant, Sweetie.

Blaine grogna et allongea Kurt sur le canapé. Il le débarrassa de ses vêtements restant, puis enleva les siens avant de s'allonger sur Kurt. Aucuns des deux ne remarqua que le décompte jusqu'à minuit venait de commencer.

Blaine embrassait Kurt tout en frottant son érection naissante sur celle du jeune homme, les faisant tout les deux gémir.

Kurt fit glisser ses mains le long du dos du brun jusqu'aux fesses de celui ci. Doucement, il fit pénétrer un doigt. Il prépara longuement Blaine, bougeant ses doigts en lui, touchant par moment la prostate de l'homme sur lui.

Blaine bougeait ses hanches, cherchant plus de contact en lui, faisant se frotter plus franchement leurs érections, leurs arrachant des gémissements.

Kurt eu l'impression de faire un effort sur humain lorsqu'il retira ses doigts de son amant.

Blaine fit glisser le sexe de Kurt en lui, s'asseyant sur ses hanches, frappant directement sa prostate, le faisant gémir en même temps que Kurt.

Le châtain posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun et l'aida à bouger au dessus de lui, Blaine se penchant par moment pour lui voler des baisers.

Kurt utilisa toutes ses forces pour inverser leur position. Il mit les jambes de Blaine sur ses épaules et entra à nouveau en lui. Il donna des coups de hanches secs et rapides, les faisant rapidement partir.

Les deux hommes se libérèrent presque en même temps, Kurt en Blaine, et Blaine entre leur deux ventres. Kurt se laissa tomber sur Blaine après s'être retiré de lui.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser avant de ne plus bouger, restant simplement l'un sur l'autre, écoutant la respiration de l'autre se calmer et à caresser doucement la peau de l'autre.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, puis Kurt brisa le silence paisible qui s'était installé entre eux, couvrant le bruit de la télévision:

- Bonne année, mon Coeur.

- Bonne année, Honey. Répondit Blaine avant d'embrasser tendrement Kurt.

* * *

><p>Passez tous un bon réveillon et une bonne et heureuse année 2012 à vous tous!<p>

Bisous.


End file.
